Spiderman: Universal Shift
by Creeperreaper08
Summary: mashup spiderman and venom its EPIP
1. Chapter 1

Previously on Avengers Infinity War,  
Thanos snapped his fingers killing off half the universe including Spiderman with a heartbreaking goodbye.  
Our story takes place in a different universe where spiderman starts falling out of the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Now fall can be interpreted in two different ways like Autumn or literally our hero was literally falling through the sky.  
"Huh," says spiderman, "wait oh I AM FALLING FROM THE SKY Spiderwebs! Wait I'M EMPTY Great let's see if someone saves me."  
Meanwhile in Chicago, "Do you have tater tots and chocolate?" asks Venom.  
"Yes I have your tater tots and chocolate," Eddie Brock responds.  
"Good looks like I don't have to eat your liver," says Venom.  
"Could you stop that, please?" asks Eddie.  
"Fine, wait, no, maybe?" asks Venom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gasp," says Venom.  
"What is it Venom?" asked Eddie.  
"Death is soon, someones falling from the sky," says Venom.  
"Let's go save them!" exclaimed Eddie.  
"You mean him," says Venom, "I also think he is from another universe so let's mask off when we get to him."  
Back in Wheeling, IL "Someones coming I better mask off, their Spiderman could be dead!" exclaimed Spiderman.  
As Spiderman's suit folds up Peter Parker grabs the robot spider (spider suit) and shoves it his pocket.  
"How are we going to do this Venom?" questions Eddie.  
"A web made of me because the impact should knock him out," says Venom.  
"Alright let's do it," Eddie says.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, where am I," asked Peter.  
"Well you're in the Xray we have to make sure you didn't break anything," said Dan.  
"No! You can't it hurts me!" exclaimed Peter.  
"HE HAS A SYMBIOTE I REPEAT HE HAS A SYMBIOTE SECURITY GRAB HIM!" yelled Dan.  
"No, I don't have a symbiote trust me it's just I have a sickness and can't go through an XRAY or MRI," Peter said.  
"Well, you seem alright I guess you can go home," Dan says.  
"Thank you so much, Dan, " Peter said.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" questioned Dan.  
As Peter starts to run out he says, "Your name tag!"  
"Well, where am I going to go?" Peter thinks.  
"Maybe I can go to Brock's place," Peter thinks to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Knock knock knock.  
"Who's there," asked Eddie.  
"It's me Peter Parker, Eddie," said Peter.  
"Oh come in do you need anything?" asked Eddie.  
"Yeah umm I lost my house when that rocket ship blew up that time ago," said Peter.  
"All right?" said Eddie.  
Peter starts walking when the news said there was trouble both Eddie and Peter ran to the bathroom.  
Eddie to mask on Venom and save the day but, Peter started to create more web serum to save the day tomorrow. When he finished he came out and saw on the news,"mysterious hero Venom saves the day once again."  
Right at the end, Eddie came out of the bathroom and said, "Whow I really had to go."  
Something was suspicious.


	6. Chapter 6

Every day there was trouble and every time both Peter and Eddie ran to the bathroom.  
Every time Peter was late but soon he would be there first, he knew it.  
So, one night he finally got there first and that was when he met Venom.  
"Who are you," Venom asked.  
"I am Spiderman, Venom," said Spiderman.  
Spiderman wrapped up the villains with his new web serum.  
"Well, see ya, the crime is over," said Spiderman as he swings back to the house.  
15 seconds after Peter came out of the bathroom so did Eddie. So now there was a suspicion that Eddie was Venom and Peter was Spiderman. So every night after that when the news said the crime is over he ran to the bathroom Eddie was and heard, "Venom I said mask off for goodness sakes."  
"Jeez sorry, Eddie," said Venom.  
Then he said, "well see ya later Venom/Eddie."  
Then Venom said, "It's Spiderman, " as he opened the door.  
And at that moment they both knew each other Peter and Eddie said at the same time, "Your my enemy! And you've been under this roof for so long! Man, I should have known."  
"Where did you come from," asked Eddie.  
"Well, I should be dead because of this guy named Thanos snapped his fingers killing off half the universe including me," said Peter.  
"With what, a giant glove," Eddie chuckled.  
"Yes, a infinity gauntlet," said Peter seriously.  
"Oh," said Eddie


	7. Chapter 7

So that night both Spiderman and Venom went to city hall to fight. Who do you think got the first lick?  
Well, Venom did and he through Spiderman of the roof and down onto the street. Then Spiderman wrapped up Venom and walked away not realizing that Venom had broken free. That's when Venom picked up Spiderman and said, "die Spiderman, because you have been a big pain in the butt for me."  
So as Venom through Spiderman off Willis Tower Spiderman said, "goodbye world."


	8. Chapter 8

As it seemed Spiderman had died he was disintegrated and thrown back into his universe, just in time to fight Thanos. While he starts swinging back to the fight he goes, "I'm back New York!"  
THE END I made for something telling us what happened back while spiderman (and other heroes) had died because we don't really know what happened.


End file.
